


Downward Dog

by SindereChan



Category: Fillsyouwithdirtysins, Real Person Fiction
Genre: FtM Transgender, Omorashi, Oral, Other, Piss, Watersports, non binary, omo, piss drinking, piss swallowing, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindereChan/pseuds/SindereChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkstar makes a bet with his master, Betapup, that he'd be able to go the whole day out without pissing himself. He finds himself in a little bit of trouble when he realizes doing yoga desperate isn't as easy as he thought.</p><p>(Pinkstar is one of my sonas, basically my 'pornsona' if you will. He's the mascot of my ftm porn blog, transpinkstar. Betapup is my master and they are amazing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward Dog

"Breath deep, and relax into the stretch."  
Pinkstar took a deep breath, his legs shaking. 'Relax, says the one who didn't forget to piss before coming to yoga,' he thought, his face turning red.  
Truth be told, forgetfulness was not the culprit behind Pinkstar’s desperation. Frequently, he and Betapup would play a dirty little game of holding. Although it didn’t usually expand to holding in public, Pinkstar had made a bet against Betapup this time that he could hold throughout an entire day out.   
He had been fine through breakfast, but he was starting to regret his choice of his regular extra large coffee as his bladder had begun to strain. By the time they had gotten to yoga class, Pinkstar was already desperate to pee.  
“Very good. Okay, now we’re going to go into an extended triangle pose,” The instructor said calmly, sliding her right hand down to her right ankle and stretching her left hand towards the ceiling.  
Normally this stretch wasn’t too big of a problem for Pinkstar, but with how full his bladder was, he knew that parting his legs like that would be an issue. Just as he expected, halfway into the stretch his bladder gave way a bit.  
“S-shit,” Pinkstar cursed quietly, ending the pose as he felt his tight yoga pants get a little bit wet.   
He managed to stop the flow quickly, tail tucking between his legs in his embarrassment. It’s not like it was the first time he was desperate. Nervous, Pinkstar shot a glance to his left at Betapup. Sure enough, they had already noticed and were smirking, their golden tail wagging slightly.  
“Having a bit of a problem, puppy?” Betapup tormented.  
“S-shush. I’m fine,” Pinkstar said back, trying to sound a bit miffed but it was difficult to hide his enjoyment.  
Thankfully, they were at the very back of the room, so no one noticed the small wet patch on the back of his pants. Pinkstar tried to continue following the instructor’s movement; his ears flat on his head as his bladder stung. It was so distracting, but he figured he could hold it through the whole thing. After all, this wasn’t his first rodeomo.   
“Alright, we’re almost finished. Down to our hands and knees on the mats.”  
Pinkstar wanted to let out a sigh of relief but he thought doing so might make him lose it completely. He went down on his hands and knees like the others, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to make it all the way home. Immediately after he would have use the washroom, forfeiting the bet. And he knew that Betapup knew that too.  
“We’re going into the downward facing dog first. Rumps up, class!”  
Pinkstar snickered, but he obeyed, lifting his knees off the floor and straightening his legs, stretching out his lower back high. But it was at that moment Pinkstar knew that he was in deep water as he felt his bladder let go again and warm piss began to spurt into his yoga pants. He just froze, he couldn’t stop it this time and he couldn’t even say anything; he just let out a small whimper as he heard the pee spattering onto his yoga mat. He could hardly stop himself from letting out a moan as he let his body relax, closing his eyes as he felt the warm liquid trail down both his legs and onto the floor. When he had finished he had almost forgotten where he was until he heard a few giggles and the instructor say, ‘oh dear’. Pinkstar got up, straightening out quickly and immediately looking over at his master. Betapup brushed their blue hair out of their face, pretending to be oblivious before looking over at Pinkstar and grinning. Everyone was staring at him and he could feel his face getting hot. He had just wet himself in public for the first time.

The bad puppy offered to mop up the mess he made, but the instructor just told him that the janitor would handle it and he should go home and relax. Betapup lead Pinkstar out, rubbing his back and reassuring him that he was still a good boy. They put down some towels in the car and began their drive home.  
“How do you feel, puppy?” Betapup asked as they got onto the highway.   
Pinkstar squirmed in his seat. His face was still red, but he couldn’t hide the fact that he was excited.  
“Embarrassed. Horny. Mostly horny,” Pinkstar laughed.  
Betapup took one hand off the wheel and grabbed Pinkstar’s hand, squeezing gently.  
“Aww, were you really embarassed? But it looked like you were enjoying yourself so much as you pissed yourself in front of all those people.”  
Pinkstar tried to respond, but he mostly just sputtered incoherently before letting out an embarrassed ‘baroo’. Betapup gave a low chuckle, drawing their finger up the top of Pinkstar’s hand lightly.  
“You lost the bet though. Do you know what that means? Hmm?” Betapup asked.  
“Uh… well…” Pinkstar blushed, looking out the window curiously as they made a turn onto a gravel road away from their destination, “I hope you’re not going to kill me. Unless you’re going to almost kill me. I’m into that.”   
Betapup laughed, but they didn’t respond at first. The car came to a rolling stop on the side of the gravel road, and Betapup turned the car off, looking over at their little pet. They unhooked their seatbelt and grabbed Pinkstar’s face, leaning over and kissing them. Pinkstar let out a small whimper as Betapup bit onto his lip and then pulled back, staring at him with their intense blue eyes. Flustered, Pinkstar quickly looked away.   
“It means that I get to punish you.”

Betapup opened the car door and got out as Pinkstar unbuckled his seatbelt; gulping nervously in anticipation of what was going to happen. In a flash Betapup had opened the passenger door and grabbed Pinkstar by his pink tipped ear, tugging on it and leading him out of the car. Then his master began removing their own pants and underwear, tossing it in the backseat. They sat down in the passenger seat facing outside with their legs open and inviting.   
“Weeell?” Betapup said, raising an eyebrow at Pinkstar, “Get me off.”  
Pinkstar grinned, coming closer.   
“Yessir,” he said, getting on his knees quickly.  
The wolf wasted no time when he had positioned himself, lapping at his master and gently sucking on their clit as he clawed onto their naked thighs. Betapup let out a moan, watching their obedient little pet and grabbing his hair tight; pushing his face into their pussy. One of Pinkstar’s hands found their way to Betapup’s tight hole and he began to finger them, curling his fingers up into their g-spot as he thrust inside them. His tail began to wag as he heard Betapup get louder and tighten their grip on his hair even more. Suddenly Betapup grabbed onto Pinkstar’s throat and pushed him back, and he stopped immediately. He might be alpha, but he never challenged his master. Betapup grinned, panting slightly.   
“What, you didn’t think the punishment was just getting me off, did you?” They asked, removing their hand from his neck and trailing a nail across his cheek.  
Pinkstar shuddered and he smiled back, grabbing their hand without warning and kissing it.   
“No? I guess not. Anything for you, master,” he growled, giving more kisses to the back of Betapup’s hand.   
They pulled their hand away, cupping his cheek and smiling.  
“I mean, I was holding my bladder too.”   
Pinkstar’s face immediately turned fifty shades of red.   
“O-oh?” He stammered.   
He yelped as Betapup grabbed the back of his head and forced his face back into their pussy. He moaned and continued from where he left off, his tongue trailing gently over Betapup’s clit.  
“You better swallow it too, or you’ll be punished even more later,” they said with a moan.  
Pinkstar didn’t respond but there was no doubt that he would obey. The pup wasn’t one to let piss go to waste when his master offered it to him. He felt warmth on his chin and pulled away, opening up his mouth and letting the bittersweet liquid fill his mouth before swallowing it without breaking eyecontact with his master. Some spilled out from the sides of his mouth and leaked down onto his shirt, but Pinkstar could care less, and he could feel himself getting hard as he continued swallowing Betapup’s piss. As their bladder became close to empty some of the piss ended up soaking the towel underneath them as well. When they were finished Pinkstar went back to sucking Betapup off and fingering their cunt, pleased as their master’s head fell back and they loudly moaned his name.   
“Oh god, Pink… I’m gonna!”   
Betapup tightened around Pinkstar’s fingers; their body quivering as they came, moaning loudly. Pinkstar pulled out, licking off his fingers with a hungry grin. He stood up, pushing Betapup down into the seats and biting down into their neck with a low growl. Betapup moaned and dug their nails into Pinkstar’s back. He pulled away and licked the blood off the wound before pulling back and smirking at Betapup, his eyes darkened.   
“Drive us home. Because I’m going to need my strap on so I can properly wreck you,” He laughed, kissing his pup on the forehead.  
“Hah… kay!” Betapup agreed, pulling Pinkstar in for another long kiss on the mouth.


End file.
